<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April 19th by Ukulelelovinggal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367333">April 19th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal'>Ukulelelovinggal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), the price of salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the morning after the night before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol/Therese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April 19th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese heard the local parish’s church bells ringing as she woke. “They’ve got their timing all wrong” she thought.“I’ve already been to church.” Therese smiled at her silliness but that’s what last night’s worship felt like. She would never be able to tell anyone else what loving and being loved by Carol was like. Therese never expected that to be acceptable. She also wasn’t sure if she could find words for Carol to understand the depth of her feelings. But in the quietness of this morning, as she lay wrapped around Carol, she let her mind and heart go wherever they wanted with no censoring by others or her own timidity.</p><p>Yesterday had been their first day together as a couple. They spent the whole glorious day trying out ways to be together. Carol had easily convinced Therese that Sunday was the perfect day to do laundry at her apartment and to pick up groceries for the coming week.Saturday was the perfect day to follow whims and just be.They finished their morning coffee and then made their first big decision...breakfast in or out. </p><p>Eventually, Carol was going to need fresh clothing so it was decided they would go to Carol’s, get her all spiffy and then hit a neighborhood diner for some serious eggs, bacon and pancakes. After all, the past 24 hours had been all nerves and energy expended with no time or desire for sustenance.</p><p>Feeling fortified by delicious carbs, protein and sugar and ready for whatever was next they decided to explore Carol’s neighborhood. She had only lived there a month and hadn’t had the energy or desire to wander around on her own.They found a drugstore, a small but adequate grocery, dry cleaners, and even a quaint clothing store with unique items that could make an outfit pop.But mostly they found out what it was like to be together. They gave each other little bumps and nudges and touches to point out something they liked.They practiced their timing on how long they could stay in contact or look at each other in public.They stayed within an arm’s length at all times and were never ever out of each other’s sight. They were each other’s North Star.Always knowing where the other was and so also always knowing where they were. </p><p>They were surprised that they were tiring a bit so they went back to Therese’s to take the nap Carol had put on their to do list earlier that morning. It seemed so natural to lie cuddled in bed in their slips and a light blanket.They talked about their day so far and what they might do later. They both nodded off into the perfect light nap.</p><p>Therese woke feeling some kind of different energy. She was realizing the past 24 hours had been an exhausting roller coaster of turmoil and happiness. She had been wound so tight after receiving Carol’s invitation to tea at the Ritz and then the way the whole evening had played out, she felt like she’d been running a marathon to keep up.But today with Carol had begun to relax her into their future. She could feel certainty taking over more and more of her heart. Today’s baby steps were paving the way to how two women could make a life together. Then Therese knew what the different energy was.She was trusting Carol enough to want her.</p><p> </p><p>Therese wasn’t sure what to do next. On their trip Carol had initiated their two times together. Therese had left no doubt that she was fully on board for all of it but initiation was completely new to her.It was a foreign country she had never visited or even seen the travel brochures.</p><p> </p><p>Carol began to stir and Therese began to panic. “I don’t know what I’m doing.I’ve never been in a relationship.I’ve just been playing grown up and now Carol is going to see through all of that.She’s going to have to figure out a way to leave.” Carol turned over with a smile and stretched out to wrap Therese up in the sweetest hug she had ever known.Therese hummed out a sigh of relief and came back to her Carol.</p><p> </p><p>Stomachs were grumbling because their hearty breakfast was so long ago.The next decision for the day was dinner. Carol had mentioned fine dining earlier that morning but both had had enough public life for today. Chinese was delivered and consumed sitting by each other at the table. There were pretend arguments over who was eating more out of the other’s boxes and hilarious fortunes revealed. Brief attempts were made to use chopsticks but more food was dropped than eaten. Both were reveling in the naturalness of it all. </p><p> </p><p>Moving onto the pj part of the evening they decided to play cards while listening to one of the nightclub broadcasts on the radio. They weren’t far into their first hand when Carol felt her calf being gently stroked by Therese’s foot.She arched a brow slightly and kept concentrating on her cards. Therese moved her foot inside Carol’s pajama leg and continued stroking.Carol looked up and purred, “now that you have my attention darling, is there something you want?”Therese looked her straight in the eyes and with courage fueled by need she nodded and said, “You”. </p><p>It was Carol’s turn to panic just a little.She had not expected bold Therese.She thought they would slowly work their way toward each other over the course of the evening and they would eventually make gentle love.Carol decided it was time to play Follow the Leader. She laid down her cards and said, “you have me entirely and any way you want.”</p><p>Therese stood and held her hand out to Carol. Carol took it and rose as only Carol could.Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist and Carol responded with her arms around Theres’s shoulders. They swayed to the sultry sounds of the chanteuse coming from the elegant nightclub on the radio.Therese nipped and sipped at Carol’s neck while Carol hummed in delight.Eventually Therese pulled back and took Carol’s face in her hands.She gave her a gentle soft kiss that turned into a deeper longing. When they broke apart Carol touched her forehead to Therese’s and breathed, “Take me to bed.”And she did. </p><p>The church bells were ringing again.Therese didn’t realize another hour had passed.She wondered if a day of laundry and groceries and whatever else everyday life required would dim her dreams.She turned her head to see the mess she had made of Carol last night. Her blond hair was tangled, her lipstick was a bit smeared, and Therese could see the beginnings of souvenirs on her collar bones and breasts. She couldn’t help herself. She threw her head back and laughed with delight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VSG must have some kind of mojo to send creative vibes all the way from France!  She asked for something to help get through the election and this came to me at 2:00 this morning.  Woke up.  Couldn’t sleep.  This came. I wrote.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>